


Nail polish

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Nailpolish, painted nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small fic about how Kageyama likes to do his nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail polish

Kageyama Tobio wasn't a very feminine teen. Half the time he smelt of volley balls and sweat. And he never seemed to get excited about anything unless it was food or volleyball in general. But sometimes, instead of working out or playing volleyball, he'd do something that he'd never admit to. 

Kageyama slowly stepped out of his room and looked around, no one was home. Well, that was expected since his mom was always on call, his dad was no where to be found, and he had no siblings. Actually, the more he thought about it he was probably the only inhabitant of the home most of the time anyways. 

Walking down the hall he found his way to his mother's room and inside it, going to her closet and pulling out a plastic box. Inside were six different nail polishes. Red, a hideous shade of green, blue, white, a darker blue, and pink. There wasn't much diversity between them, but for the next two hours Kageyama sat in his room painting and repainting his nails and toenails. The bottle of remover was his, seeing as the first time he had found none. 

The first time was around the time he was in his second year of middle school, when he had been dared to paint his nails at a stupid get together for his birthday. That was probably the last time he ever wanted people at his house. But to his dismay, sometimes the team ( not all of them of course) would worm their way into his home. It was usually for studying purposes though. 

Looking at his favourite nail polish, the dark blue, he gently applied them to his toes. For some reason beyond him he liked painting nails, and he had become quite good at it. The only one who knew he did this was his mom, who had came home early one day to find him in her room putting on the hideous green one she had. Around that time she only had three nail polish bottles, two that were old and had to be tossed away. Since then she had gotten more, with the knowledge that her son would use them. 

Her words were that it was surprising but cute of him to like. It made her extremely happy when he was able to paint her nails without getting so much as a dab on her skin.

Kageyama looked down at his toes, a small smile on his face. He'd usually keep the colour on his toe nails, seeing as no one ever saw them. He'd keep the colour on his fingers if it didn't mean having to be made fun of by everyone. 

A guy wearing nail polish? How incredibly stupid, nail polish was for girls! Not like he cared about that part. However, being belittled made him feel.. Hurt? Angry? Something inbetween those things.

Hinata would probably have a field trip knowing that he liked wearing it, but wouldn't go overboard because he was scared of Kageyama sometimes. And he didn't even want to know what Tsukishima would think. Probably less of him. 

Sighing he ran a finger over one of the nails, humming lightly. Smooth, he thought. Even though it was a girly colour, he always liked his thumbs to be pink. It was nice and made him feel like he wasn't such an intimidating guy.

Kageyama Tobio was not a feminine person, not even in the slightest. He smelled like volley balls, and was tall and his resting face was scary ( so Hinata claims ). Those facts never changed, even when he had on his favourite nailpolish.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a Headcanon of mine about Kageyama. And I'm starting a small series of Headcanon I have for characters in Haikyuu. Other fics in the series will differ in length depending upon the Headcanon. Anyways I hope y'all liked this and accept it <333 peace!!


End file.
